Three Little Words I Should Have Told You
by LilaJ
Summary: Pure Shandy with some angst told from Sharon's POV


This is my fourth fic I think this time I'm being a little ambitious incorporating song lyrics feel free to guess what the song is enjoy. LJ

No copyright intended on Major Crimes and the song lyrics. This is a fic from Sharon's POV.

Three little words I should have told you.

 _"Ain't one the loneliest number_ "

I'd been alone for a long time, that's not to say I didn't enjoy my fair share of good times but nobody permanent, until now...

Jack was Jack he'd proven time and time again that he could break my heart into a thousand little pieces, and just as It was being glued back together, he'd reappear again.

 _"It takes two to make it right"_

He'd shown interest in me long before I was in charge of Major Crimes, and I'm not going to pretend I didn't know it. If I was being honest with myself I, always had an appreciation for his looks and that charming grin he gives women, I have to admit It does work.

Protagonist to antagonist was a big change for me and one he transitioned with pretty smoothly, apart from that first day. I can't say I don't miss our heated arguments over the rules because, the verbal sparring with him was one of my favourite pastimes. However this man had succeeded unlike Jack In gluing my heart back together and unbeknownst to me he held it in his hands.

 _"Just three little words I should have told you before you left last night"._

I regretted it the moment he silently closed the door. Slamming it, I felt would have been more like him the old hot headed Lieutenant, but this hurt more, I'd hurt him...

 _"Sometimes you don't love somebody until they don't love you"_

It sure felt like that at work the next week was torture he refused to look at me, took orders from Provenza instead of me and, walked around with what looked like the weight of the world on his shoulders. Damn him! He looked lost. We were out of sync.

 _"My heart keeps screaming come back, come back"._

We needed to talk. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting those words at some stage In our relationship but, he caught me off guard. We had gone to dinner after Alice's no, Mariana's funeral just the two of us. From the very beginning this case affected him. Perhaps I knew subconsciously back then he had feelings for me. Was that why I sent him with Sykes to the murder scene? He wasn't nice to Jack at all in the murder room In fact he was downright defensive and, that look he gave me as I closed the door to my office spoke volumes. He cared, but I wasn't ready to admit that. Now Mariana had been layed to rest I could see a glimmer of relief in his eyes.

We had a lovely dinner at one of our favourite restaurants and he took me home to share a cup of tea. Rusty was still out with Gus so I guess he'd thought It was the perfect time. We sat in companionable silence I rested my head on his shoulder just revelling in his presence it was rare that we had the condo to ourselves but it felt like we'd been doing this for years and that's what scared me the most. As he lightly touched my chin and turned it so I was looking straight into his eyes. Those eyes I could drown in those eyes!. Just a few simple words and he'd thrown me off balance.

"You do know I love you right." My head bowed and shook he asked me to look at him, but I couldn't. Tears made their way down my cheeks and I just couldn't face him so I took the cowards way out.

"Please don't say that Andy it's too soon we've only been dating for a few weeks. How can you know that? I can't deal with this right now I just need some space" then he repeated one of the words I said in one of the happiest moments of my life in the most cold defensive tone.

"Fine!"

He turned and walked away softly closing the door like it was forever.

 _"Don't know that it's love until it's leaving"._

At that moment I knew I felt the same way and had for a while I just wasn't ready to voice It.

 _"When you left I should've come running you were right about everything"._

My legs felt like jello I soo badly wanted to run after him, instead I slid down the door and sat there just processing everything I said to him. My mind kept racing the tears kept flowing.

I couldn't take it after that week from hell at work we were suffering. That's how Friday night I ended up on his doorstep. He always knew my knock so I changed it up so he'd open the door. He looked so much taller standing there in the doorway. I didn't give him a choice I pushed right past him through the door.

"We need to talk"

I was extending the olive branch.

 _"Now I'm down here on my knees"_

He walked past me into the living room and sat down with his head bowed and his hands over his face.

"I don't know what you want me to say Sharon?"

"Andy I'm sorry"

 _"I treated your heart like a yo yo Give me one more chance baby don't go, don't go no!"_

"Andy I didn't mean to hurt you I just couldn't process at that moment what you said you felt for me. It's been a long time since I've heard those words and I'm not going to lie it absolutely terrified me. I knew the moment you walked out that door, I had made a big mistake"

 _"Don't pay attention to your heart until it's bleeding"_

"Why now Sharon? we've been hurting for a week why didn't you come to me sooner?

 _"Don't know what you want until you need it"_

 _"_ One very exhausting, busy, tiring week in which I needed Andy not Lieutenant Flynn so I waited like you have many times for me before...

He looked up.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is Andrew Flynn I love you too!"

He stood up and hesitantly walked over to me and took my hands In his I'll never forget his words.

"Are you sure Sharon? Because this is something this time, that will not keep" I shook my head yes vehemently I still remember I used nearly his exact words when I spoke to Chief Taylor wanting to report our relationship status.

His reply was definitely one I didn't expect...

"Well then I'm thinking we're going to have to borrow the privacy sign at work very soon no more old fashioned?" This man could make me laugh at even the worst times.

"No more old fashioned"

"fine"

"fine"

We both had big grins on our faces.

At that moment I knew It wasn't so scary to love somebody anymore but, whoever would of thought that somebody would have been Andy Flynn...

A/N All mistakes are mine I don't have a beta. Ok so if some of you guessed congrats If not they were lyrics to Reba's Until They Don't Love You. It's my first fic using song lyrics I've read many a fic using lyrics so I hope this read alright. Please feel free to leave a review I love reading all feedback. LJ


End file.
